This invention seeks to dramatically increase the utility of car informational displays and controls, while at the same time enhancing safety by improving sensory data presentation and ease of interaction with vehicle controls and data sources. The programmable nature of the disclosed devices also creates new methods for how data is delivered and utilized.
The disclosed invention, including co-pending applications incorporated by reference, contains unique embodiments which allow one to interact, by feel, with a display, called herein a “programmable tactile display”. It encompasses two main focus areas: A display having features commonly associated with a touch screen, but in a new form which can be sensed in several tactile manners, as well as visually. A tactile selection or adjustment means, such as a knob, slider, or switch, programmable in its tactile or visual nature, and generally operated in conjunction with the touch screen just described.
These features in turn provide the basis for a automobile instrument panel (dashboard) or other control panel which can be operated without undue concentration on visually reading the display while working the controls. It serves as an alternative, or adjunct, to voice activated systems being considered today to allow increased functionality with safety of vehicle operation. In several embodiments, the force or other sensation felt can itself be programmably changed, adding to driver understanding, and enhancing safety.
Because it resembles today's dashboards, and can be used for the basic control functions of the vehicle, the invention provides not only a potential means of telematic connectivity while driving (e.g. with the internet, cellular telephonic sources or the like), but a much more useful display and control system capable of many more functions—including the primary vehicle control functions, if desired.
In addition, I feel that a dashboard incorporating the invention can be built at lower cost than a conventional dashboard, especially as vehicles become ever more loaded up with navigational systems and other electronic functions incidental to the control of the vehicle.
There is no known prior art having the above characteristics.